


Adapose For Me

by waitspockcomeback



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, i wouldnt think of this, i wrote this in my physics notebook during a basketball game, im just the writer, im really sorry, this wasnt my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitspockcomeback/pseuds/waitspockcomeback
Summary: Ever wanted to have sex with an Adapose while watching Doctor Who? This fic is for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kat and the alto sax behind me (I'm not putting his name here) for the help. The next chapter will be out sometime after I finish the phone fic, which I am still working on. It's been a month, I know.

You are walking the streets of London at night. It's almost quiet, only the sound of street cars to keep you company. Suddenly, you hear a faint cry. It sounds almost like a human child, plaintive and weak. a motherly instinct fills you. You must find the source of the noise. You turn your head when you hear the high clang of metal and you see a small white hand sticking from underneath the lid of the nearest trashcan. The lid clatters to the gravel as you reach to grab the hand. It emerges slowly as you pull it out. When your eyes meet, you feel electricity spark though your entire body. You come back to Earth, realizing it didn't only affect you. A power line has fallen and the trashcan the being came from is aflame. Cradling it in your arms, you run to your flat as fast as you can. The white form squeals with pleasure.

......

You set the critter on your bed and then rush off to the other room for some water. When you come back. you are greeted with a pleasant surprise. A wave of warmth washes over you as you see the gorgeous creation spread out on your sheets. You don't know why, but a sense of meaning enters you.

"Adapose for me." The words spill out of your mouth. You don't know where they came from, but they are so perfect so right.


End file.
